The present invention is generally related to hand tools, and more particularly, to a hand tool which is capable of use in connection with removing spark plug wires during repair and maintenance of engines such as those on motor vehicles.
It is very common in most motorized vehicles for the motor to include spark plugs. Each spark plug typically has a wire connected to it which leads from the spark plug to another component associated with the motor, such as a distributor. At the connection where the wire meets the spark plug, a boot is usually provided with the wire for securement over the spark plug. It can sometimes be difficult to remove the boot and wire from a spark plug, especially in hard to reach areas. For example, in some engine compartments of vehicles, there is not sufficient room for a technician's hand to maneuver within the space surrounding a spark plug in order to grip the wire and/or boot to remove the wire from the spark plug.
It has been known to use various devices to assist in removing spark plug wires. However, many of these devices suffer from various disadvantages. For example, some incorporate a scissors type action for maneuvering around the spark plug and gripping the wire and/or boot. The scissors action requires more room to operate which may not be available in some engine compartments. Other devices have been used which fit under or behind a boot and allow it to be pulled. However, even such a simple design may not be effective in areas where space is limited, where the spark plug is recessed, or where the boot condition has deteriorated.
The present invention is designed to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages. The present invention incorporates a unique actuation method that requires less space to operate.
A handle assembly is provided connected to a jaw assembly. The handle assembly includes a squeezable trigger. When the trigger is squeezed, the jaws are caused to come together to grip a spark plug wire boot, for example. Once the trigger is squeezed and the boot is grasped, the user pulls on the tool while continuing to squeeze the trigger, resulting in the boot being pulled off the spark plug.
The jaws of the present invention are also designed to fit into close clearance spark plug holes. The present invention may be used in repair and service of automobiles, trucks, light aircraft, boats and other spark ignited devices. Uses other than spark plug wire removal may also be accomplished by the present invention. For example, certain automobile heater hoses may be removed using the present invention.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment and from the attached drawings.